The present invention relates to a storage container with an electrically operable circulating pump, in particular a storage container for beverage-vending machines for the storing, carbonation and cooling of water which can be discharged through a drain opening located in the base of the container.
A conventional layout of a circulating pump in the carbonating unit of a beverage-vending machine is known where cooled and pressurized soda-water blended from CO.sub.2 gas and fresh water is stored in the carbonating unit acting as a storage container and is available for withdrawal through an outflow connection. Here the outlet opening is fitted centrally in the base of the storage container with the circulating pump located immediately above the outlet opening.
As a further precaution the circulating pump is affixed to a flow-through unit for the soda-water outlet from the storage container.
Such a layout is employed in conjunction with beverage-vending machines to store the cooled and pressurized water enriched with CO.sub.2 gas in order to blend it in the desired proportion with separately introduced beverage concentrates into a useable beverage.
In order to ensure a sufficient carbonation of the fresh water in the storage container, the carbonation procedures in the storage container must be undertaken at increased pressure and backed up by conventional procedures for enriching the liquids with CO.sub.2 gas. This can be achieved through a circulating pump that draws CO.sub.2 gas from the upper region of the storage container and blends it into the water. Conventionally such kinds of storage containers are also so cooled in their wall regions that an ice layer forms in these regions. This ice layer serves as a coolant capacitor. In order that this ice layer should form at the walls with an approximately uniform thickness, it is useful, if not necessary, to have the water rotate in a circular direction. This task is also conventionally allotted to appropriately equipped and located circulating pumps.
For carbonating and circulating the water a suitable motor must be placed and affixed in the storage container in which an appropriate means of fastening must be provided.
A drain opening for the desired output of carbonated water must also be provided in the vicinity. So as to prevent deterioration in the performance of such a layout owing to icing of the drain opening, these drain openings are conventionally located below the pump motor. The connectors for the motor power supply, however, must also be led out of the storage container in the same vicinity.